


Не скучно

by fandom The Gentlemen 2020 (fandom_The_Gentlemen), Lisa_Lis



Category: The Gentlemen (2019)
Genre: Attempted Sex, Clothed Sex, Developing Relationship, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, Fluff, M/M, Public Hand Jobs, Romance, Sex in a Car
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:07:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26323873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_The_Gentlemen/pseuds/fandom%20The%20Gentlemen%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lisa_Lis/pseuds/Lisa_Lis
Summary: Кто знал, что случайно брошенную фразу Рэй воспримет как руководство к действию…
Relationships: Coach/Raymond Smith
Comments: 12
Kudos: 106
Collections: Level 5 Quest 3: Миди от M до E 2020, The Gentlemen Fandom Kombat 2020 - Level 5 Quest 3 - Миди R-NC-21





	Не скучно

Рэй опаздывал. 

Это было совершенно неприемлемым для того, прежнего Рэя, который составлял своё расписание буквально по минутам, постоянно его менял, подстраиваясь под реалии несовершенного мира с пробками и своенравным боссом, и никогда-никогда не задерживался, если сам того не хотел. 

Для Рэя, с головой упавшего в омут серьëзных отношений (пускай они оба их так не называли, и вообще не проговаривали нюансы вслух — да кому это надо!), опоздание стало допустимой поправкой. Если вместо стаканчика эспрессо в любимой кофейне неподалёку от «Принцессы Виктории» ему хочется укусить аппетитный бок Тренера, а после отбиваться от него десять минут, измяв костюм и потеряв в процессе половину одежды — да будет так. Насрать. Кому вообще нужен кофе после бессонной ночи?..

— У меня индивидуальная тренировка через сорок минут, — напомнил Тренер, жалостливо вскинув брови.

Рэй провёл по ним пальцем, уже не поражаясь остроте образованного угла. Мимика Тренера была показательнее его слов, хотя и говорил он почти всегда лишь то, что думал.

— Ехать до зала — почти час, — продолжил он.

Тот факт, что из них двоих о пунктуальности печётся именно Тренер, вызывал у Рэя много вопросов. Возможно, Тренер оказался более ответственным и зрелым человеком (кто бы мог подумать!) или же менее влюблённым, а потому адекватным. В любом случае, его правота была неоспорима.

— Отвратительно, — вздохнул Рэй, ослабив хватку на запястьях Тренера. Впрочем, сидеть на нём Рэй продолжил. Во внутреннюю часть бедра всё ещё упирался стояк, и это давало надежду на продолжение вопреки здравому смыслу.

— Мне тоже не нравится, — улыбнулся Тренер. — Но ничего не поделаешь?

Рэй знал, что предложение отменить тренировку нахрен Тренер не оценит. А жаль. Губы Тренера, припухшие и яркие, казались всё равно недостаточно зацелованными, что так и хотелось исправить. Вместо этого Рэй всё же слез с Тренера и принялся отряхивать сброшенный на пол пиджак. Невзначай поинтересовался:

— Приедешь вечером?

— Снова к тебе? — внезапно уточнил Тренер.

Он тоже вскочил на ноги и принялся осматриваться, отыскивая очки. Они нашлись на полу, прямо под его футболкой.

— Не хочешь ты ко мне? Для разнообразия, — предложил Тренер, натягивая на себя футболку. 

Пока он возился с горловиной и рукавами, вновь захотелось его укусить, может, и побольнее — в отместку за странные вопросы. Которые всё не прекращались:

— Ну, знаешь, мы ни разу не трахались за пределами твоего дома. Не замечал?

Рэй, определённо, замечал, поскольку делал всё для того, чтобы встречаться с Тренером в комфортной для себя (и, он надеялся, для него) обстановке. Должно быть, замешательство отразилось на его лице слишком явно, поскольку Тренер замахал руками:

— Забудь, я просто предложил! Меня всё устраивает, и вообще…

— Я приеду, — поспешно заверил Рэй, не давая себе времени передумать.

Счастливая улыбка Тренера определённо того стоила.

***

Полдня Рэй потратил на то, чтобы смириться с данным им обещанием. Пусть квартира Тренера и была достаточно приятным местом с просторной кухней, следами недавнего ремонта и холостяцкой жизни, необходимость зайти туда не просто на чашку чаю его беспокоила. Осторожность, больше смахивающая на паранойю, настойчиво советовала опасаться окон, которые наверняка отлично просматриваются из соседних зданий. Жизненный опыт — быть готовым ко всему, от раздражающе скрипучей кровати до внезапной поломки душа. 

Дома было безопасно, привычно и стопроцентно комфортно. Однако и дальше заставлять Тренера каждый день мотаться в другой район города казалось несправедливым. Пусть даже одна из полок в гардеробной уже была отведена под его футболки и бельё, на вешалке висел спортивный костюм в синюю клетку, а в ванной на втором этаже появилась вторая зубная щётка, съезжаться было как-то рано. Вообще-то не то чтобы рано, но они никогда это не обсуждали — и Рэй не был уверен, что стоит заговаривать об этом сейчас.

Ведь, скорее всего, Тренер имел ввиду только то, что сказал: они не трахались нигде, кроме как дома у Рэя. Да что там, они даже не целовались. Их первый поцелуй случился весной под горячим боком барбекю, и всё равно на территории Рэя. Второй, третий и все последующие — уже дома, потому что в других местах они пересекались не так уж часто и всё больше по рабочим вопросам. Пожалуй, именно это можно назвать отсутствием разнообразия. Скукой.

Догадка Рэя стала ещё неприятнее, когда вечером заехать к Тренеру не получилось: на ферме в Ковентри обнаружили прослушку. Первый жучок нашёлся по чистой случайности, когда непоседливому Чезе захотелось передвинуть один из стеллажей. И, будь они не чёртовыми идиотами, то сразу доложили бы Рэю — но вместо этого весь трудовой коллектив принялся обшаривать помещения и теперь хвастался уловом в четыре миниатюрные камеры и восемь динамиков. Звать специалистов всё равно пришлось, как и ехать на место самому, чтобы провести воспитательную беседу. Горе-шпиона они наверняка спугнули шумихой и поспешно снятой аппаратурой. Чёрт бы побрал эту работу. 

Пусть голос Тренера и не звучал обиженно, осадок отчего-то остался у самого Рэя: словно он струсил в последний момент, а не на самом деле был твёрдо намерен сделать их отношения «не скучными». И хоть на толику серьёзнее. Именно поэтому назавтра в обеденный перерыв он послал нахрен названивающего ему весь день управляющего фермой, который от этой истории конкретно пересрал и теперь вызывал лишь острое чувство брезгливости, проигнорировал удивлённый взгляд Майкла и добрался до зала вместе с обедом на двоих из «Виктории».

На этот раз ему, можно сказать, повезло: никого из Карапузов он не застал. Так что и прошёл он почти незамеченным, поймав лишь пару заинтересованных взглядов, но ни одного борзого «Какими судьбами, мистер Смит?». Пацаны Тренера его опасались: после заварушки с Микки они до сих пор отдавали должок, хотя Рэй и свёл их отработку сперва к максимально неприятным, но законным делам, а после просто отправил в резерв. Негласно. Таким было их наказание: неизвестность и мерзкое ожидание. В благодарность за то, что именно благодаря их выходке они с Тренером не только познакомились, но и продолжили общаться, Рэй собирался дать пацанам вольную через пару недель. Тренер в шутку советовал подождать подольше, но в глазах его светилась лишь благодарность.

Сейчас же в его каре-зелёных глазах росло удивление: обычно перед тем, как заехать, Рэй предупреждал. 

— Что-то случилось? — немедленно спросил Тренер, снимая перчатки. Рэй немедленно покачал головой, но это его не убедило. — Элис, дальше сама, пока Тони не закончит с разминкой. Тони, если сделаешь это раньше, чем через пять минут — я узнаю и…

— Да, Тренер! — воскликнул пацан, которого Рэй уже видел раз или два. Кажется, кто-то из новеньких — слишком уж неприкрытое восхищение сверкало в его глазах, а движения в разминке были правильными, но недостаточно отточенными. 

В маленьком кабинете Тренера было тихо и пусто — больше от него ничего и не требовалось. Рэй медленно прикрыл за собой дверь и щёлкнул хиленькой задвижкой. Тренер вопросительно вскинул бровь, усевшись на собственный стол и сложив руки на груди. Переспросил:

— Точно всё в порядке?

— У нас — точно, — заверил Рэй, подбираясь к нему ближе. Бумажный пакет с едой зашуршал, отставленный на самый край стола. — На работе пиздец, но я здесь не поэтому.

— А почему же? — лукаво улыбнулся Тренер.

Рэй не ответил, не проговорил вслух понятное им обоим и всё же слишком сентиментальное «соскучился». Он просто смял чужие губы своими, толкнулся языком в горячий рот, не в силах умерить пыл. Пожалуй, идея коснуться друг друга вне привычного интерьера была неплоха. Их отношения словно перешли на новый уровень, формально лишь выйдя за пределы дома Рэя.

Футболка на пояснице была чуть влажной от пота, сам Тренер — немного растрёпанным и очень горячим, то ли после разминки с Элис, то ли оттого, что делал с ним Рэй. Он охотно подставлялся под поцелуи и отвечал, но когда Рэй протиснул колено между его бёдер и потёрся им о пах, протестующе замычал.

— Я запер дверь, — выдохнул Рэй, не без труда оторвавшись от его рта.

— Не на работе же, Рэй, — неожиданно выдал Тренер. — Ты ведь не собираешься?..

Вообще-то Рэй собирался. О, он ещё как собирался — если не разложить Тренера прямо на столе и выебать пальцами (тюбик со смазкой, купленный ещё для вчерашней ночи, прожигал внутренний карман с самого утра), то хотя бы подрочить. Делать это в одиночку было куда печальнее, ощущения никак не могли сравниться с теми, что Рэй получал от близости Тренера, его члена в своей руке и его пальцев на собственном члене, а Рэю позарез нужно было расслабиться и отвлечься от рабочих пиздецов.

Рэй правда собирался, но что-то в лице Тренера, в том, как быстро схлынуло его возбуждение, заставило пойти на попятную.

— Немного увлёкся, — только и сказал он, выпустив Тренера из объятий и отступив на шаг. — Прости.

— Да брось, Рэй, — потянул его за руку Тренер. — Просто здесь не лучшее место. Скоро Эрни с Праймом придут, начнут ломиться, и как-то неудобно всё это.

Поцелуй получился мягким и успокаивающим. Совсем не таким, какого хотелось Рэю. В голову тут же постучали мысли о деле: источник прослушки всё ещё не был установлен. Рэй ждал информацию из своих источников: не взялся ли за них всерьёз отдел по борьбе с наркотиками, хотя спец по безопасности и заверил, что техника довольно любительская. А ещё, чтобы снимать с тех жучков информацию, требовалась дистанция не более двадцати метров, а значит, это кто-то из своих…

— Ну вот, ты уже не здесь.

Рэй моргнул, сам удивляясь тому, как быстро отвлёкся. Всё-таки история на ферме приключилась сказочная. Тренер смотрел беспокойно и отчего-то виновато.

— Так что ты там принёс, пообедаем? — спросил он, умоляюще вскинув брови. Будто бы Рэй мог отказаться.

— Лазанья и овощной салат. — Рэй не был уверен, что верно запомнил, так что принялся немедленно рыться в пакете. К счастью, память его не подвела, иначе прозвучал бы совсем уж тревожный звоночек. — Давай, пока не остыла.

— И не примчались Карапузы, — хмыкнул Тренер.

Рэй спрятал улыбку в ладони: с этим было сложно не согласиться.

***

Ночь он снова провёл в пустой постели: слишком сложно было договариваться с Тренером о встрече и ночёвке, когда Рэй и сам не знал, во сколько освободится. На проблемной ферме установили охрану по периметру, лорд Хэмптон самолично опрашивал прислугу и домашних — давно впавшую в маразм матушку, тихоню-жену и загостившегося с прошлого года среднего внука, — прикрываясь ложной пропажей одной из садовых скульптур. Превентивный обыск других ферм был запланирован на завтра: день ушёл на планирование и заключение договоров со специалистами по информационной безопасности. Осведомитель из полиции заверил, что всё тихо, и только это заставило их с Майклом разойтись по домам после полуночи. Неизвестность напрягала обоих, вот только поделать с ней было нечего.

Вопреки ожиданиям, обессиленный и заёбанный Рэй проспал далеко не все шесть часов до будильника: он долго ворочался и не мог уснуть. Кровать казалась неуютно большой и слишком холодной, невозможность закрыть глаза и прислушаться к убаюкивающему звуку чужого дыхания — просто катастрофической. Наверное, свою лепту вносили и бесконечные размышления о деле, да только никогда раньше Рэю не требовался кто-то рядом, чтобы от них отделаться. 

Стоило признать: к Тренеру он привязался больше, чем готов был сказать вслух. Тем приятнее оказалось наутро получить сообщение: «Пообедаем вместе? Могу заехать в “Викторию”, если ты всё так же загружен». И ответить на него утвердительно.

Рэй уже и не помнил, как справлялся со стрессом до знакомства с Тренером — и не хотел вспоминать.

***

— Вернусь через минуту, как раз к чаю, — бросил Тренер и пошел в уборную. 

Рэй остался за столиком один. Бобби едва слышно звенел чашками за баром, посетителей не было — в «Виктории» не предлагали бизнес-ланчи, а те, кто вращался в криминальных кругах, знали, что это место Микки Пирсона, и не совались зазря. 

Идея сформировалась мгновенно, и Рэй ей даже не ужаснулся, хотя всего три дня назад такое ни за что бы не пришло ему в голову. Сейчас же внутри затянулся тугой узел жара и предвкушения. Рэй выждал пару минут и отправился следом, задержался у двери — за ней уже слышался плеск воды. Он вошёл, не позволяя себе передумать. 

— Тоже приспичило? — спросил Тренер, отрывая бумажные полотенца.

— Вроде того, — протянул Рэй, замерев на пороге.

Тренер выглядел… совершенно обычно. В этом своём синем спортивном костюме, идеально белых кроссовках, застёгнутой до последней пуговицы рубашке поло. Пуговицу хотелось расстегнуть, бегунок молнии потянуть вниз, чтобы стащить куртку и открыть взгляду и прикосновениям рельефные руки. 

Тренер выглядел совершенно обычно. Именно поэтому Рэю хотелось его получить.

— Ты когда-нибудь трахался в туалете?

— Брось, ты не хочешь этого знать, — отмахнулся Тренер. Тут он оказался прав: знать подробности Рэю и впрямь не хотелось, потому что ревновать в их возрасте к прошлому опыту было глупо, но он ревновал. — Подожду тебя за столиком, ладно?

Рэй отступил от двери, но только чтобы подойти к Тренеру вплотную. Заставить вжаться задницей в раковину и прошептать прямо в приоткрытый в растерянности рот:

— Вообще-то это было предложение.

Удивлять Тренера всё же стоило почаще: это уж точно не было скучно. Его рот смешно приоткрылся, брови взяли новую высоту. Хотелось поскорее увидеть, как изменится это лицо, когда Рэй опустится перед Тренером на колени.

— Ты серьёзно? — беспомощно выдохнул тот. — У тебя же пунктик на чистоте, и мы оба это знаем.

— Готов поспорить, это самый чистый туалет во всём Лондоне, — фыркнул Рэй, проведя носом по колючей щеке. Голос его упал на пару тонов, он и сам это слышал. На Тренера это всегда действовало безотказно. — В конце концов, мы единственные посетители с самого утра. И это территория Микки Пирсона, любой дурак в курсе.

— И твоё рабочее место, — пробормотал Тренер, чуть отстраняясь. — Я же объяснял своё отношение, это как-то неловко, в зале Бобби, на кухне…

— Плевать на Бобби и поваров, — выдохнул Рэй, накрывая ладонью уже начавший отвердевать член. Сжал крепче, доводя Тренера до судорожного вздоха: — Я просто затащу тебя в кабинку, стану на колени, сниму с тебя штаны и позволю твоему члену оказаться у меня во рту. Может даже в горле, если…

— Да ты с ума сошёл, Рэй, — выдохнул Тренер. 

В голосе его слышался восторг и возбуждение. Похоже, трахаться на чужом рабочем месте его принципы всё же позволяли, и Рэй даже с сожалением подумал, что можно было и додавить тогда, в зале. И быстро отбросил эту мысль, признав её несущественной: теперь было только здесь и сейчас. Были твёрдый член, отчётливо прощупывающийся через тонкую ткань спортивных штанов, учащённое дыхание, жаром оседающее на шее, и выданный Тренером карт-бланш.

— Не то слово, — признался Рэй, пока ещё не в силах выпустить его из рук даже на пару секунд, чтобы переместиться в кабинку. — Я очень устал. Спал четыре часа — оказывается, засыпать без тебя просто отстойно, особенно под мысли про чёртовы микрофоны на складе анаши. — Говорить откровенно и без утайки сейчас оказалось удивительно просто. Они словно играли, пускай и только делали вид. — И всё, что мне нужно в эту секунду…

Телефон прозвенел неожиданно, отдаваясь вибрацией во внутреннем кармане пиджака. Рэй разочарованно застонал, выругался:

— Чтобы этот ёбаный телефон подождал времени получше. Да какого же хера!

Вопреки недовольству Рэя, рука сама полезла в карман, и не зря: на экране высветился номер Банни. Он как раз руководил внешним наблюдением за проблемной фермой, так что просто так звонить бы не стал.

— В другой раз, Рэй. Я напомню, — усмехнулся Тренер, демонстративно поправляя член в штанах.

Рэй только закатил глаза и принял звонок. Новости от Банни оказались занимательными и важными, хотя Рэй готов был поклясться, что отсос в туалете всё-таки был бы лучше.

***

Устроителем прослушки оказался двадцатилетний юноша, кое-что секущий в технике, но обладающий хреновым инстинктом самосохранения и сомнительным моральным кодексом. Внук лорда Хэмптона решил не только разузнать о подозрительном трафике на окраине владений, но и заполучить улики для последующего шантажа. Хоть деда, который то и дело грозился вычеркнуть нерадивого шалопая из завещания, хоть неизвестных дельцов, выращивающих, как он успел выяснить, марихуану прямо под землёй.

Именно об этом рассказывал Рэй по пути из Уотфорда, где пацан как распоследний идиот собирался залечь на дно. Продолжил бы жить у деда в поместье — может, никто его и не вычислил бы, да только терпением он похвастаться не мог, как и яйцами. В итоге пацан отправился к деду вместе с Банни, Фрейзером и самим Майклом Пирсоном, решившим не откладывать вербовку молодёжи на потом, а Рэй отказался набиваться в машину, подражая сардинам в консервной банке. 

Его работа на сегодня была окончена. Поэтому, когда он ответил на звонок Тренера, то честно признался, что чертовски устал. И согласился его дождаться. Он и сам не понимал, зачем, когда мог вызвать Дэйва или попросту взять такси. Но было приятно знать, что после тяжёлого дня о нём есть кому позаботиться. 

— Можешь поспать, — предложил Тренер, когда история подошла к концу. — Сейчас встрянем в пробку на въезде в город. Дурацкий час пик.

— Сверни с Уотфорд-уэй к парку, — не раздумывая, попросил Рэй.

— Там нет проезда, всё равно придётся возвращаться на развязку.

— Знаю, — улыбнулся Рэй. — Припаркуйся в переулке потише, ладно?

Тренер лишь бросил на него вопросительный взгляд, не удостоившийся ответа, и подчинился. Вскоре они обогнули парк и проехали мимо дальней парковки. Тупиковая улочка, на которой они остановились, была именно тем, что нужно.

— Ну и зачем мы здесь? — поинтересовался Тренер, едва заглушив мотор.

— Подождём часок, пока пробка рассосётся, — пожал плечами Рэй, отстёгивая ремень безопасности. 

— Ты же не…

Рэй не дослушал — ухватил Тренера за ворот куртки и потянул на себя, заткнул его рот своим, не желая слушать очередные возражения. То, что они будут, стало ясно по страдальческому излому бровей, но Рэй уже знал, что с этим делать. Целовать, не позволяя сказать ни слова, крепко сжимать в кулаке ткань и слепо шарить свободной рукой по колену, поднимаясь к бедру и выше.

Чего Рэй не учёл, так это того, что Тренер всё же найдëт в себе силы грубо его оттолкнуть. Рэй ошалело откинулся на сиденье, глядя на Тренера во все глаза сквозь покосившиеся очки.

— Да что с тобой в последние дни, Рэй? У тебя так стресс проявляется или что за херня?

Слова Тренера сработали как взрывчатка: Рэй почувствовал, как гнев забурлил в животе и поднялся выше. Прежде, чем он извергся из него потоком неприятных слов, Рэй выскочил из машины и хлопнул дверью под собственное:

— Что со мной? А с тобой, чёрт возьми, что?!

От хлопка двери легче не стало, как и от того, что Тренер выскочил следом. Судя по его сурово сжатому рту, хлопать дверьми его ягуара всё же не следовало — уж лучше бы Рэй высказал всё то, что вертелось на языке в ту секунду. Сейчас уже было поздно: орать на всю улицу, пускай и очень пустынную, было глупо, а говорить спокойно он просто не мог. Не когда все предыдущие обломы, непонятки и недосказанности, стресс на работе и усталость вылились в такую реакцию. 

— Пойдем в парк, — неожиданно сказал Тренер, словно объявляя тайм-аут. 

Гнев схлопнулся, коллапсировал внутри и осел пеплом раздражения. Рэй не нашёл в себе сил спорить, просто не смог — и они отправились в парк. 

До парка было рукой подать, так что они не так уж долго шли в неловкой, обречённой тишине. Но Рэю хватило времени, чтобы остыть и мысленно признать свою неправоту. Хоть всё и началось со слов Тренера о нехватке разнообразия, вносить его Рэй принялся слишком уж резко, ничего не обсудив и не получив согласия. У Тренера вообще была масса таких современных продвинутых заморочек, ведь он работал с подростками и учил их тому, что правильно, так что стоило всё же предварительно объясниться.

И вспылил Рэй тем более зря, всë больше от собственной неуверенности. Он ведь заступал за очерченные когда-то собой же границы, и компенсировал напористостью свою закомплексованность. Совсем как озабоченный подросток или просто идиот, так и не научившийся говорить словами через рот. Потерять Тренера из-за этого было вполне реально, а потому страшно. 

— Слушай, я… 

— Погоди, — перебил его Тренер. — Давай присядем, и я расскажу тебе историю, хорошо? 

Спорить не было ни сил, ни смысла. Рэй всё ещё не знал, какими словами сказать всё то, к чему он пришел в своих мыслях. Они уселись на видавшую виды лавочку под цветущей липой. Аллея была узкая, запущенная — случайных прохожих можно было не ждать. 

Начал Тренер неожиданно:

— Я купил ягуар в четвёртом году. Шестнадцать лет назад — подумать страшно. Уже тогда он был стариком, правда, с мизерным пробегом и в идеальном состоянии. Берегу его и сейчас, давно мог поменять на что-то поновее, но это выше моих сил. 

— Прости, что хлопнул дверью, — повинился Рэй. 

— Да я не к этому веду, — отмахнулся Тренер. Мягко улыбнулся: — Но больше так не делай. А пока слушай. 

В груди потеплело от одной его улыбки и осознания, что Тренер больше не злится. Облегчение, затопившее Рэя от макушки до кончиков пальцев, было пугающе осязаемым. 

— В общем, я тогда только переехал в Лондон — почти что сбежал из Ирландии, ну, ты знаешь эту историю. 

Рэй поспешно кивнул, поймав его взгляд. Конечно, он знал, иногда они заговаривали о прошлом, об определивших их жизни вещах. Тренер задумчиво почесал щеку с тихим шелестом, повторил то, что Рэй и так помнил:

— Нехорошо получилось, подпольные бои были херовой идеей. Из-за меня погиб брат… И тогда я смог завязать, кое-как рассчитался с теми людьми, которые были особо опасны. Уехал, оборвав все связи, и устроился в «Рептон».

Тренер улыбнулся, будто на мгновение полностью погружаясь в те дни. Рэй знал, что они были совсем не лёгкими, не приятными и не простыми, но они всё равно вызывали у Тренера ностальгию. И к тому же знаменовали новый, лучший этап его взрослой жизни. 

— Взяли меня тогда наполовину помощником тренера на принеси-подай, наполовину — уборщиком. И я с радостью согласился на комнатку прямо в клубе. А буквально через пару месяцев у меня появился первый вип-клиент — мне тогда просто охренительно везло, отбил его у местных отморозков, — он-то и свёл меня с владельцем моей крошки. 

Этой части истории Рэй не слышал никогда, они редко вспоминали подробности тех дней. Знать в общих чертах было достаточно. Тренер не уставал повторять, будто бы убеждая самого себя: важно лишь то, что за люди они сейчас. Рэй знал, что за многое в своей бедовой юности Тренер заставляет себя расплачиваться до сих пор. 

— Ник был тем ещё старым пройдохой, но многому меня научил, прежде чем смылся из Англии. В том числе успел на прощание подогнать тачку. Моих запасов было до обидного мало, но машину мне всё же продали — потому что Ник за меня поручился, а продавать абы кому владелец не хотел. Я даже не знаю, кем он был и откуда такая спешка, но в итоге у меня появилась машина — и, ты ни за что не угадаешь, что ещё.

— Долги? Наверняка назанимал сколько мог, — хмыкнул Рэй. 

— Не без этого, — хохотнул Тренер. Обхватил пальцами оправу, поправил отточенным движением: — Очки. Валялись в бардачке, винтаж, все дела — с тех пор и ношу. 

Рэй улыбнулся. Однажды он уже предлагал Тренеру сменить оправу на что-то помягче или вообще избавиться от очков, раз уж на самом деле проблем со зрением у Тренера не было. Но напоролся на мягкий отказ и больше об этом не заговаривал. Может, и хорошо, что очки меняли лицо Тренера до неузнаваемости, перетягивая всё внимание на себя. Только у Рэя была возможность рассмотреть родинку на правой щеке и ямочки, которые появляются при улыбке, доброту его глаз и мягкую линию подбородка. Без очков Тренер выглядел теплее и ближе — для него одного. 

— Так зачем ты мне это рассказываешь вместо того, чтобы просто выслушать мои извинения? — шутливо спросил Рэй. 

— Хочу, чтобы ты понимал, насколько дорога мне машина. — Тренер вновь поправил очки на переносице нервным, бессмысленным жестом. Признался: — Это глупо, но мне правда неловко в ней трахаться — как будто делать это при члене семьи. 

— Ты ебанутый, ты знаешь? — невольно вырвалось у Рэя. Он рассмеялся, не в силах сдержаться. 

Тренер рассмеялся тоже, и это оказалось лучше всего, что случалось с Рэем в последнее время. Напряжение ушло, оставив после себя лишь выученный урок: странности и пунктики есть не только у Рэймонда Смита. Нужно с этим считаться. 

— А я ещё думал, как разнообразить отношения. Да с тобой и так не соскучишься, — сказал он, отсмеявшись. 

— Разнообразить? — удивился Тренер. Забавно округлил рот: — О, так ты из-за моих слов завёлся. Я просто хотел пригласить тебя, вот и всё. Ну и… 

— И?

— И намекнуть, что не могу каждый день ездить к тебе, да ещё успевать заскочить домой за одеждой. 

— Вот как, — фыркнул Рэй.

— Да уж, — сокрушëнно вздохнул Тренер, почесав затылок. — Мы оба полные идиоты.

— Точно, — не смог не согласиться Рэй. Несмотря на открывшийся прискорбный факт, на душе у него было легко. — Пошли обратно?

— Ага. Пока с моей крошки не скрутили диски…

Вопреки опасениям Тренера, машина осталась цела и невредима. Казалось, за полчаса их отсутствия мимо не прошло ни живой души — оно и понятно, на улочку выходили сплошь запасные двери да пожарные лестницы, которыми никто не пользовался. Начинало темнеть, но одинокий фонарь так и не загорелся.

— Пробка уже поменьше стала, но покоптить придётся, — вздохнул Рэй, уставившись в экран телефона. По крайней мере, линия их маршрута сменила цвет с бордового на светло-красный. — Ну, ничего не поделаешь.

Рэй уже ухватился за ручку передней двери, когда Тренер мягко накрыл его пальцы своими:

— Давай на заднее. Я тут подумал — буду полным идиотом, если упущу такую возможность.

— Не смеш…

Договорить Рэй не сумел — Тренер накрыл его рот ладонью, будто бы зная, что поцелуев посреди улицы Рэй не потерпит. Может, и потерпел бы, но предосторожность была разумной. Намерение трахаться в машине — едва ли.

Рэй думал об этом, забираясь в салон, пока Тренер придерживал ему дверь. В ушах шумело штормящее море, стучал участившийся пульс: до всей этой дурацкой истории Рэй и не знал, что его так заводит возможность быть замеченным. Всё дело было, конечно, в Тренере. Как и всегда. 

— Твоя крошка переживёт, не развалится от ревности? — подколол Рэй, стоило Тренеру наконец-то усесться и захлопнуть дверь.

— Не переживу я, если мы остановимся, — признался Тренер, и у Рэя пропало всякое желание шутить. 

Даже пока Тренер неловко дотягивался до рычагов и сдвигал кресла вперёд, Рэй молчал, слушая его чертыхания. Спустя минуту или целую вечность щëлкнули блокираторы на дверях. 

Сердце частило где-то в горле, внутри затягивалось почти болезненное возбуждение — слишком сильное, слишком яркое для того, чтобы им наслаждаться. Хотелось быстрее, быстрее, быстрее — именно это Рэй шептал, помогая Тренеру расстёгивать все свои пуговицы. Очки уже валялись где-то на передних сиденьях, рубашку Рэя они оставили, штаны с трусами приспустили до щиколоток. Со спортивным костюмом было проще — хвала всем богам и чувству прекрасного у Тренера.

— Продам душу за то, чтобы перенестись сейчас в твою кровать.

— Ну уж нет, — прошипел Рэй. Ударился о лампу, пока забирался к Тренеру на колени, выругался: — Нет, ни за что, ебучая лампа… Иди сюда. 

Тренер не мог ни идти в любом из возможных смыслов, ни даже двигаться — прижатый к сидению, распятый, словно бабочка в коллекции энтомолога. Он мог только рвано дышать, чуть подаваться вперёд и беспорядочно шарить руками всюду, куда дотянется. Рэй чувствовал его ладони на мигом вспотевшей спине, пояснице, заднице и бедрах, и пытался их сосчитать. Чувства обманывали и сбоили, число получалось больше двух, и Рэй бросил бесполезные подсчёты. Те, что говорили бы о длительности самого долгого их поцелуя — тоже. Рэй не считал, оторвался лишь тогда, когда лёгкие словно загорелись изнутри, и стало невыносимо.

— Мы тут сдохнем. Стёкла уже запотели, — заметил Тренер голосом, больше похожим на гул мотора. 

— Тогда нужно поторопиться, — отыскал слова Рэй.

Тренер послушал — коснулся наконец-то его члена, погладил поджавшиеся яйца, скользнул дальше, массируя промежность. Во внутреннем кармане пиджака всё ещё лежала смазка, но Рэй был совсем не подготовлен. Чёртова физиология. Чёртова несправедливость — больше всего Рэю хотелось почувствовать Тренера в себе. Хотя бы его пальцы.

— Обойдёмся малым, — нехотя прошептал Рэй, сжимая руку Тренера. Ту самую, что уже стремилась дальше.

— Уже слишком много, — улыбнулся Тренер.

Иногда Рэю хотелось запретить Тренеру разговаривать в такие моменты — совсем, напрочь, чтобы ни единого слова с кошмарным ирландским акцентом не вырывалось из этого рта. И чтобы губы не складывались в улыбку. И он не смел говорить такие смущающие слова, ведь каждый раз, — как непрямой массаж сердца. 

Рэй не умел говорить так откровенно, не знал, что сказать, чтобы выразить свои чувства достаточно полно — он мог лишь действовать по наитию. Поднести руку Тренера к своему лицу и поцеловать раскрытую ладонь, вздрогнуть от ласкового смешка и облизать подставленные костяшки. Тренер всегда понимал правильно. Два пальца толкнулись в его рот одновременно с тем, как Рэй обхватил их члены, сжал, пока только примеряясь. Тренер застонал, провёл подушечками пальцев по кромке зубов — Рэй насадился глубже, позволил потрогать язык и огладить щёку изнутри, и тут же задвигал рукой. 

Подобрать нужный темп и выдержать его оказалось непросто — кисть быстро затекла от неудобного положения. Здесь всё было неудобно: не хватало воздуха, голые колени то и дело проскальзывали по кожаной обивке сидений с душераздирающим скрипом, пространство вокруг словно сжималось всё сильнее и сильнее, а Рэй неприятно бился затылком о потолок, стоило только забыться. 

Неудобно, но охуенно. 

Когда он уже начал сдавать, рука Тренера легла поверх его собственной правильно и удобно, и помогла завершить начатое. Они кончили почти одновременно, Рэй прикусил пальцы сильнее, чем собирался, и только это позволило ему не заскулить совсем уж позорно. Впрочем, Тренер бы не услышал — его и самого унесло, и Рэй просто не хотел знать, как много из происходящего в машине слышно снаружи. Тренер был даже громче себя обычного, а это о чëм-то да говорило.

— Люблю тебя, — сказал Тренер, едва придя в себя. Или ещё не успев — Рэй бы не поручился. Он убрал руку от лица Рэя, не глядя вытер мокрые от слюны, покрасневшие пальцы о свою футболку. 

Тренер говорил это лишь однажды. Чтобы не приелось, не обесценилось, не стало пустым — да кто его знает. Рэй вот молчал именно поэтому, хотя всякий раз с губ почти срывалось ответное «люблю». В этот раз он облачил его в куда более весомое предложение:

— Переезжай ко мне.

Он ожидал услышать согласие, но вместо этого Тренер вскинул брови и придурковато протянул:

— Я уж думал, никогда этого не услышу.

И это Рэй в нём тоже любил.


End file.
